


heart racing in circles

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Pride Wives [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comedy, Funny Misunderstandings, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Love, Lower Tadfield (Good Omens), Mentioned The Them (Good Omens), Misunderstandings, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Trans Newton Pulsifer, race in junior drag car races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: After Crowley mentions wanting to see a drag show, Aziraphale enlists the help from one of their new friends, Lizzie, in surprising Crowley with tickets for the show. Unfortunately, neither Aziraphale nor Lizzie are exactly up on what Crowley means by "drag show." Fun is still had by all.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pride Wives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792960
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Pride Wives 2020





	heart racing in circles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ineffable Wives discord Pride Wives event. Week Three's prompt was Drag Show.

Aziraphale was organizing her newest acquisition of books she’d obtained during an estate sale in Oxfordshire the previous weekend. While they’d been out that way, they’d stopped by to see their friends in Tadfield. Anathema and her girlfriend Lizzie had been more than glad to see them. 

Lizzie had been struggling to find a job following the almost apocalypse. She’d been a witchfinder, briefly, and before that had several failed jobs due to her issue with technology. It was hard to find a job in a world that had moved forward with technology. No matter how much Lizzie loved technology and longed to be able to use it, it seemed the world was still against her. She was still cursed as she saw it. Aziraphale was used to feeling behind when it came to the ways of the world and technology. Her own computer only functioned the way it did, because she believed it would. So, she’d offered Lizzie a job. 

“When does Book Girl’s… uh… girl arrive?” Crowley asked. 

Aziraphale pulled out her pocket watch and noted the time. “Within half an hour, as long as her car doesn’t run into any trouble.”

“So an hour then.” 

Crowley was not fond of Dirk Turpin and had even offered to help Lizzie buy a new car. Lizzie had looked scandalized and Anathema had scolded her for being mean. It wasn’t mean, in Crowley’s opinion, to find a three-wheeled car inferior. It was just a matter of truth. Aziraphale was conflicted, given she wasn’t always fond of the way Crowley drove the Bentley, but she did have to agree that at least it had four wheels which felt more stable than the three of Dick Turpin. 

“I suppose I should go home, keep out of your hair so I don’t end up with another scolding,” Crowley said, continuing to scroll through her phone. 

“Only if you want to. I certainly don’t mind you being here. Unless you don’t want to stay?” 

Aziraphale set her stack of books down and turned to look at Crowley. The demon stood and wrapped her arms around Aziraphale’s plump waist. 

“Angel, love, it’s not that I don’t want to be here. Lizzie and I just aren’t very compatible as people. Not like you two are.”

Aziraphale wrapped her arms around Crowley’s neck. “Well, I certainly won’t mind if you stay, darling. But if you would rather go home, then I understand.” 

Crowley smiled and kissed Aziraphale. The angel’s fingers curled into Crowley’s long, red hair and held her close as they kissed. 

The bell above the bookshop chimed, interrupting them. 

“Ms. Fell?” called Lizzie.

“I’m gonna go home. I’ll see you tonight, angel,” Crowley said. 

“Maybe this weekend we can do something together,” Aziraphale suggested.

Crowley smiled. “I’d like that. Maybe see a drag show?”

“Drag show?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll make our usual reservation at The Ritz.”

Crowley kissed Aziraphale on the cheek and headed for the back door, so she could duck out without interacting with Lizzie. Aziraphale headed to the front to greet Lizzie.

“Ms. Pulsifer,” she said with a smile, as she held out her hand.

“Ms. Fell,” Lizzie replied, “Thank you again for offering me a job.”

“Of course.”

Aziraphale led her around the shop and explained her organization and cataloging. Lizzie followed along as best she could. 

“Do you have a full inventory list?” she asked, once Aziraphale was done with the shop tour.

“I do. Let me fetch it for you.” 

Aziraphale went to her office and grabbed the handwritten notebook, featuring the entire list of her inventory. Every book she’d ever acquired in the last several hundred years. There were even notes to indicate ones she’d sold, when she’d sold them, and if she’d acquired new or similar copies later. 

“Oh, wow, this is very impressive,” Lizzie said, as she carefully flipped through the book. “Mind if I use this to categorize where all the books are? So I can more easily learn your… um… system.”

“Yes, of course.” 

Lizzie smiled. Aziraphale left her to acquaint herself with the bookshop, while she went back to her own task. They both worked quietly together for a good portion of the afternoon. At tea time, Aziraphale made them both cups of tea and they sat in the back room. 

“Ms. Pulsifer, you’re young and sort of… in with the younger crowd,” Aziraphale said.

“Uh… Yes?” Lizzie answered.

Aziraphale’s hands fidgeted in her lap. “Do you happen to know what a ‘drag show’ is?” 

“Oh, uh— there’s a junior drag car race this weekend in Oxford. Some of the Them are participating. Pepper, I believe is one of them. Brian, too. Why?” 

“Oh, well Crowley mentioned possibly going but I… I didn’t know what it was.”

Lizzie brightened at that. “Oh, well I can help you get tickets if you’d like. Brian’s mum would love for more people to be out there rooting for the kids.”

Aziraphale grinned. “Could you? I’d very much like to surprise Crowley with them.”

“Of course, Ms. Fell. I’ll pick them up this evening on my way home. Bring them for you when I come back Thursday.”

“Oh, thank you!”

They finished their tea and Lizzie went back to her task, while Aziraphale went back to hers. That evening, Lizzie returned the notebook to Aziraphale before she left, promising to bring the tickets on Thursday. Aziraphale finished up at the bookshop, just in time for Crowley to arrive to drive her home. 

*

Thursday morning, Lizzie arrived with the junior drag car race tickets for Aziraphale and Crowley as promised. Aziraphale thanked her profusely. 

On Saturday, Aziraphale woke early and began preparing for their trip. She began preparing them a picnic since the race would take them into the afternoon. They could find a place to sit and eat in between races. While the idea of car races wasn’t really Aziraphale’s thing, it made sense that it would be something Crowley was into, given how much she loved to drive her Bentley and speed through the streets. And knowing how much Crowley adored children, it made sense that she’d be interested in something the Them were involved with. Plus, it would be nice to support Pepper and Brian in their individual races. She hoped that Adam and Wensleydale would also be in attendance, so they could see their godson. 

While Aziraphale worked, Crowley slowly made her way into the kitchen, one of Aziraphale’s sweaters pulled on over her pyjamas. 

“What’cha up to, angel?” she asked around a yawn.

“I have a surprise for you, darling,” Aziraphale replied, handing Crowley her cup of coffee. 

“A surprise? For me?” 

Aziraphale nodded. Crowley smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

“What sort of surprise?” 

“Oh, I think you’ll like it. But I don’t want to spoil it until we get there.”

Crowley took another drag of her coffee and smiled. “Alright, where is this surprise?”

“In Oxford. If you don’t mind driving us, that is.”

“Of course not, angel. Anything for you.”

Aziraphale grinned. She sipped her tea while Crowley drank her coffee and made them breakfast. They ate together, Crowley stealing bites of bacon and toast from Aziraphale’s plate. Aziraphale was all a flutter, nearly unable to contain her excitement at being able to surprise her dearest. Crowley seemed to be picking up on her excited energy. After breakfast, Crowley showered and changed, putting on one of her usual suit outfits and pulling her hair back in a braid that draped over her shoulder. They packed up the Bentley and began their trip to Oxford, Queen’s “Don’t Stop Me Now” blasting through the radio. 

With Crowley driving, it didn’t take long to reach Oxford, compared to the bus they’d had to miracle into taking them home the night of the failed apocalypse. 

“Alright, angel, where to?” Crowley asked. 

“Ah, yes. Uh— we’ll want to head towards Tadfield.”

Crowley slowed down her driving and let Aziraphale direct her. Finally, they reached an area where several other cars were parked, with signs guiding people towards an arena at the end of the road. Crowley turned to Aziraphale.

“Angel?” she asked, brows scrunched in confusion. 

“Surprise!” Aziraphale held up the tickets. “Ms. Pulsifer helped me acquire tickets to the drag show!”

Crowley reached over and held the tickets between her hands. Written clearly across them were the words “Junior Drag Car Race - Oxfordshire Division” After a moment, Crowley began to laugh. Aziraphale frowned. 

“Oh, angel. Please never change,” Crowley said, looking at her angel again. 

“I don’t plan to, but… did I… Oh did I bugger it up again? Ms. Pulsifer said that Pepper and Brian are racing. I thought… Oh…” she wrung her hands together, feeling very out of sorts.

Crowley reached over and held her hands. “Angel, no. This is perfect. I’m glad we can support the kids. Thank you.” She reached up and gently cupped Aziraphale’s cheek and kissed her. “Love you, angel.”

“I love you, dearest.”

Crowley parked the Bentley towards the back of the dedicated parking area and they made their way to the arena. They found Adam and the Them with their parents and stood with them in the family area. Pepper and Brian were pleased to see Crowley and Aziraphale there to cheer for them. Anathema and Lizzie soon joined them. 

Aziraphale was very startled when the first races began, the children being secured into their little cars and allowed to speed off. Crowley put her arms around Aziraphale and promised her it would be fine. And it was. When it was Pepper and Brian’s turns to race, Crowley cheered and whistled the loudest. Later, during their picnic, Crowley finally told Aziraphale what she’d actually meant by drag show, causing Aziraphale to blush, but they made plans to see a future show. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
